Ne tombez pas amoureux
by Sam-Elias
Summary: Oi. Un petit OS sans prétention, fait tard dans la nuit et non moins intéressant pour autant. Enfin, je pense. Une petite histoire de Sanji x Zoro, ou l'un des deux se rend compte de ces sentiments trop tard.


**Bonjour, Bonsoir. Je suis nouvelle ici et je ne sais pas comment on est accueillit mais j'espère très bien. :)  
**

**En tout cas, j'aime beaucoup les fictions que j'ai trouvé ici, ainsi que les auteurs...alors bon! Moi je suis vraiment très heureuse d'être ici. Cet OS je l'ai fais dans les environs de 3 heures du matin et perso, je l'aime bien! :) Une petite histoire sur Sanji x Zoro.  
**

**J'arrête de parler et vous laisse lire, cette courte histoire!  
**

**Ne tomber pas amoureux.**

Je n'étais jamais tombé amoureux. J'ai pourtant longtemps cherché. Je n'entendais que des choses positives sur le sujet. Apparemment être amoureux c'était « bien ». Alors au fils de mes voyages je cherchais ce monsieur « amoureux », partout, en chaque être et je ne l'avais jamais trouvé jusqu'à ce jour. On m'a dit qu'il arriverait quand on ne s'y attendrait pas. On m'a dit, ne le cherche pas, c'est lui qui te trouve. On m'a dit tellement de truc que je ne savais plus qui croire. Et toutes ces belles paroles n'étaient que belles, aucunement vrai.

Ça pique. Ça ronge. Ça tape. Ça brûle. Je ne comprenais pas. Quand je l'ai vu ce soir-là, je ne comprenais pas. J'étais sorti de ma cabine pour m'intoxiquer un peu plus par cette nuit froide et sans sommeil. Pourtant, je n'ai jamais réussis à rejoindre le pont. Mes yeux avaient vu ce que mon cœur m'a fait comprendre. J'étais enfin « tombé ». Mais « tomber » trop tard. J'étais resté là, sans bouger, sans respirer, sans parler. Mes yeux me faisaient mal, dans ce couloir se tenait la personne pour qui je venais de « tomber »… . Il était là, un rayon de lune éclairait partiellement son visage, sa mâchoire dessinait avec patience et précision, ces cheveux d'une couleur original et pourtant parfaite pour lui.

Le truc. C'est qu'il n'était pas seul. Quand j'ai compris que j'aimais cet homme, il était trop tard. Quelqu'un me l'avait déjà pris et…ce n'était pas possible de rivaliser avec lui. Ils se tenaient là, dans la pénombre d'un couloir et leurs lèvres restaient accrochées l'une à l'autre. Je ne pouvais pas y croire, j'étais en colère contre moi-même, en colère contre ce Marimo, en colère contre mon capitaine. Et pourtant, tellement triste. Je comprenais seulement maintenant pourquoi des frissons me parcourait quand il me frôler sans le faire exprès, pourquoi ces regards me brûler quand il posait ces yeux sur mon être, pourquoi j'avais besoin de son attention à n'importe quel moment. Je venais de comprendre ce que tomber amoureux voulait dire.

Lentement. Ce soir-là, j'ai fermé ma porte à double tour comme le verrou sur mon cœur. Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait avoir aussi mal. Pour moi, ce n'était qu'une fiction. Pour moi, l'amour était beau. On m'avait raconté qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux. Que l'amour était la plus belle des choses. Ce qu'on aurait dû me dire c'est ce qui se passe quand on tombe amoureux d'une personne qui ne sait même pas que vous existez. Je vais vous le dire.

On a d'abord l'impression que c'est faux alors on nie tout en bloc. Ensuite, on s'aperçoit que notre cœur se resserre à chaque vision de la personne qu'on a choisie. Ça fait mal, ça picore, ça dévore de l'intérieur. Après, on réalise qu'on ne l'aura jamais. Tu tombes. Tu ne te rattrapes pas. De l'eau arrive sur nos joues, on ne sait pas d'où elle vient, c'est que bien plus tard qu'on se rend compte que ce sont des larmes. Notre cœur se resserre alors, il joue les torchons et se tord dans tous les sens possible. Enfin, quand on essaie de relever la tête et de passer au-dessus, on se rend compte que ça nous poursuit, qu'on croise l'être aimé partout, partout et avec sa moitié choisie. Alors les jours sont gris, les sourires disparaissent et on ne veut plus croquer la vie.

Ne tomber pas amoureux. C'est le seul conseil que je peux vous donner. Encore aujourd'hui, j'ai envie d'entendre ces pensées, de croire qu'il pourrait avoir un mot gentil pour moi, même si je sais que cela n'arrivera jamais. J'ai cessé de courir après l'amour. Ce n'est pas pour moi finalement. On se convainc comme on peut, non !? L'amour ce n'est qu'un triste jeu, il y a toujours un perdant. Et ce perdant c'est moi. Peut-être que si j'avais ouvert les yeux plus tôt. Peut-être que si j'étais intervenu cette nuit-là quelque chose aurait changé mais cela n'est qu'un doux rêve. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, il n'y a que dans mes rêves que le marimo et moi sommes réunis. Lui, tous les soirs, il rêve de celui qui se tient à ces côtés.

**Alors, est-ce que je peux aller me rhabiller ou je peux encore avoir une chance et poster d'autres petites choses!?**

**Gomen nasai, pour les fautes d'orthographes!**


End file.
